The Wolf and The Stripes
by DreamerByHeart
Summary: Logan and Marie and some naughty online fun... ;-} COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Knock, knock. Anybody home 😉?**

 **Disclaimer:- Don't own anything, everything belongs to Stan Lee and Fox and (And the profile pic's been stolen from Google 😂)!**

 **Hey guys, like I promised, I'm back with a sweet, fluffy and** _ **smutty**_ **Rogan oneshot for all my lovely Roganers 😁! I've imagined my favorite X-Couple having some fun on social media here. No logic, no reasoning, this one is written just for fun, people 😉!**

 **Just to let y'all know, I didn't even know I could add Emojis here before today 😂!**

 **And one more thing, Marie's account is inspired by a real one I'd seen on Twitter some days ago 😉!**

 **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

 _ **LoneWolf101-**_ _Morning, darling. 💕_

A bright Cheshire grin touched Marie's lips as her soon to be 'online BF''s message popped on the screen. She eagerly waited for his daily morning greetings these days. The way the dude called her darling reminded her of Logan every time but the social media was the last place she could hope to see the big bad Wolverine on, right?

 _Right?!_

 _ **SexyStripes555-**_ _Morning sugar, still in bed?_

 _ **LoneWolf101-**_ _Nah, beating up the punchbag and you?_

 _ **SexyStripes555**_ _\- Just sleeping in my bae's arms. 😉_

 _ **LoneWolf101- 😐😐😐**_

 _ **SexyStripes555-**_ _Lol just kidding sugar_ _Just_ _enjoying the breakfast with friends. 😂_

"Look Rogue, what Jubes has-" Kitty's eyes narrowed at Marie's little distraction. "Who are you chatting with?"

"Who, else?" Jubilee grinned around her large bite of Cinnamon Rolls. "Her secret online lover!"

"Just shut up, guys!" Marie blushed with a soft eye roll. "I was just-" her sentence was cut off another clank of her 'secret online lover''s message.

"Here she goes for sugary talk again." Kitty muttered in the next sip of her coffee.

 _ **LoneWolf101-**_ _H_ _mmm...looks like I disturbed ya then._

 _ **SexyStripes555**_ _\- Not at all, sugar, I'd been missing your message since morning._

 _ **LoneWolf101**_ _\- My message or...our sexting from last night 😉?_

Marie's face instantly reddened at the winking emoji. She knew what the big bad wolf was talking about. They both started chatting from the hot weather and ended up having their first sexting like a couple of super horny high-school teens and gawd...what a sex chat it was! She couldn't help but take her fingers down when he sent a picture of his rock-hard King Kong and said he would fuck her pussy with it until she begged him to stop.

She was sure that tower belonged to a pornstar!

 **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

 _ **LoneWolf101**_ _\- Darling, you still there?"_

After a long pause. _**SexyStripes555**_ _\- Yeah, yeah, I'm still here. I was just...remembering last night._

 _ **LoneWolf101**_ _\- Am I making ya horny again 😏?_

 _ **SexyStripes555**_ _\- What if you are? You're gonna...come here and take care of me 😏?_ Marie flirted back shamelessly. She was completely cool with this guy when it came to talking _adult_.

 _ **LoneWolf101**_ _\- You really want me to come there and take care of you well 😏? If yes, then I'm always ready, baby 😎!_

 _ **SexyStripes555**_ _\- Haha very funny, smartass 😂! But nope, I don't fuck with strangers!_

 _ **LoneWolf101**_ _\- So I'm a stranger now, huh? That really broke my heart. 😣_

 _ **SexyStripes555**_ _\- Lol what else am I supposed to call you, sugar? I don't even know your freaking name!_

 _ **LoneWolf101**_ _\- But as far as I remember, you were the one who said- No real names, no real faces, only virtual fun._

 _ **SexyStripes555**_ _\- But you're the one who's being so 'unvirtual' about all this. 😒_

 _ **LoneWolf101**_ _\- Lol ok ok, let's just forget that. Ok so what's your plan for tonight?_

 _ **SexyStripes555**_ _\- Nothing much, just some boring movie and other stuff. What about yours?_

 _ **LoneWolf101**_ _\- As usual, some alcohol to down and some pretty face to fuck._

 _ **SexyStripes555**_ _\- Sounds yum. Btw i was thinking...maybe tonight we can do...what we were doing yesterday instead?_

 _ **LoneWolf101**_ _\- Yeah, sure 😉 but I wanna try something different this time._

 _ **SexyStripes555**_ _\- And what is it?_

 _ **LoneWolf101**_ _\- I was thinking...maybe we should do that as a video call._

 _ **SexyStripes555**_ _\- You mean to say...you want us to touch each other in front of each other?_

 _ **LoneWolf101**_ _\- Exactly. And if you're afraid that I wanna see your lovely face, then don't worry, we'll just see each other's 'special' organs and hear each other's voices. Is that okay?_

Marie took a long moment before replying. It was clearly a challenge, a challenge Mr. Wolf was giving her to prove that she was as bold about the whole sexting thing as she tried to be online.

And she was ready to accept it.

 _ **SexyStripes555**_ _\- Okay. 10pm. Don't be late. 😘_

 **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

 _ **SexyStripes555**_ _\- Okay. 10pm. Don't be late. 😘_

A short smirk rose the left corner of Logan's lips as Ms. Stripes finally agreed to show her pretty assets to him. He gotta admit, the girl accepted his little challenge quite easily. That was what made her totally different from the other broads.

So it all started a couple of months ago when Marie gifted him a new phone from her first salary, hoping that it would help her keep in touch with her feral bud when he was in Canada. The girl is really sweet, no doubt about that.

He didn't know what to do with the half eaten apple until the boys taught him how to use Google to find out the best bars in town and porn sites to spend the time when he was stuck in the school and one of the sites made him meet this saucy _ **SexyStripes555**_.

She was a regular viewer and loved to comment about the videos frankly. One of her comments about the actress's fake orgasm- _Why the hell does she have that constipated look on her face? was_ so funny and true that Logan had to agree with her and that was where their relationship started from. At first her profile name and her pet name for him reminded him of his little Southern Belle but what would a simple shy girl like Marie do on a fucking porn site, right?

 _Right?!_

Soon they were both on Facebook and all other social networking sites and messaging apps. He even learnt to use those goddamn smilies for her. They chatted for hours in PMs, from their breakfasts to the size of the latest video's porn star's dick and honestly, her talks were more arousing then those barflies' over used snatches.

The days passed like minutes with her. Once he was so busy talking to her, he didn't even notice that one of Magneto's minions, Pyro had fried his leather clad ass.

 _Ouch, that still hurts!_

And after that little accident Chuck had to forbid him to take his phone on the missions.

But Logan just couldn't stop talking to the girl, no, woman of his dreams. Yeah, he could call her that because the girl openly accepted her high sex-drive. She loved to talk about sex, one night stands and positions, regularly uploaded her downloaded collection and swore like a champ.

He could jack off only to those naughty words every day.

But that didn't mean she was slutting around with every dick online, no. She had very few friends and most of them were the open-minded girls like her. Even last night when he sent her his dick pic, she refused to send her nudes in the first time, joking that she was not that 'curvy'. In spite of her maverick thinking about sex, her words unconsciously revealed that she was at least penis virgin and was very _eager_ to lose it to someone familiar.

And Logan was very _eager_ to be that familiar.

"Look like Wolverine's gonna get lucky tonight."

 **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

After closing the door of her room securely, Marie slowly walked back to her bed, slipped out of her filmy nightgown she hadn't bothered to wear anything else under tonight and crawled under the cotton sheet. She glanced at the clock. 9:55. She had butterflies in her stomach tonight. She'd felt the same kind of thrill when she made her other account to watch porns and comment on them. The lack of her own sex life had forced her to do it and it was almost like living a totally different life but she was glad she made it because it made her meet her lone wolf.

The guy was an open book (or jeans with no zipper), just like Logan's. His hunger for casual fuck and alcohol also reminded her of her feral saviour but like she said earlier, the social media was the last place she could hope to see the big bad Wolverine on, right?

 _Right?!_

Besides, she's gotten over her little crush on the hottest teacher of Mutant High now.

Biting her bottom lip, she leaned back against the headboard and tried to close her eyes for a while but dropped the idea as the wolf's voice call popped on the screen. _Right on time._

Marie quickly covered herself up to the chest and touched the green button.

 _"Hey, darlin'."_

Okay now that was just crazy! The naked, hairy chest, broad muscles and rough manly tone instantly reminded Marie of her feral saviour again.

This can't be a fucking conscience!

It took Marie a long minute to reply. She cleared her throat softly. _"Umm wolf, why do you sound so funny?"_

Logan's back straightened up instinctively as he recognized the voice. In spite of the mouth-watering view of those pointed nipples taunting him through the white sheet, he had just one thing in his mind.

 _It can't fucking BE!_

 _"U-Uh, stripes...that's my real voice."_ that was all he could mutter as the answer.

Marie wiped her dried mouth quickly and laughed nervously. _"F-Funny, because y-your voice, it reminded me of...a friend of mine, sugah."_

Logan also let out a nervous laugh of his own, hoping that it was really a fucking conscience. _"Can say the same thing, babe. By the way let's just forget all that, and start doing what we are here for."_

Pushing all the doubts aside, Marie sighed with a small smile. _"Okay."_

 **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

 _"So who's going first?"_

"You are." smirking mischievously, Marie traced her painted index finger down to the covered valley of her heavy breasts. _"I'm dying to see that personal Eiffel of yours again, sexy."_

Smirking back, Logan slowly lowered his phone to show his proud manhood already waving out of his pants _. "Whatever my stripes wants."_

Marie whistled loudly as her eyes were soothed by the mesmerizingly enormous length. The shining drop of precum sitting on the top tempted her heavily. Marie's fingers really ached to wrap around it and give it a firm squeeze before licking the drop away.

Stroking his cock slowly, Logan leaned back on his chair and smirked again. _"Now, your turn, darlin'."_

Blushing slightly, Marie slowly pulled the cover down and lowered her phone to reveal her heavy but pointed milky-white tits.

 _ **Wolverine's eyes bulge out, jaw drops open and the tongue rolls out on the floor.**_

 _ **This girl has the best pair of jugs we've ever seen!**_

Marie waited for some cheeky praise but when nothing came from her secret admirer, she pouted softly. _"Do my puppies look that bad, sugah?"_

Blinking like a soaked crow, Logan wiped the mental drool off his mental chin after a long, awkward silence and replied quickly. _"No, no, it's not like that, babe. Those...mangoes are just...gorgeous!"_

Blushing again, Marie sat on the edge of the bed and widened her thighs before taking the camera down to the _real_ view. _"And what about...this?"_

Okay now that had to make Wolverine drool like Amazon! The screen slowly lowered, showing all that spotless pale skin and finally stopped over the pink hairless V between stripes's brawny thighs. She slowly let her middle finger travel down and nudge her small button hidden behind those beautiful rosy lips.

 _ **Fuck. Her. Sideways!**_

 **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Wolverine had to take more than a minute to reply this time. The fever of her other-worldly beauty darkened his eyes. He leaned back and almost growled this time. _"Has that pretty pussy of yours ever been touched by a man, stripes?"_

Marie blushed at the bluntness of the question heavily. _"N-No, not yet. I've just been using my fingers or...toys so far."_ she almost whispered the 'T' word.

Gripping his cock, Logan began the main event. _"Then let's do a roleplay. I'm a husband and just back from the work. You're the wife and waiting for me on our bed, playing with that tight pink pussy of yours."_

Marie's middle finger froze on the sensitive skin as the lustful proposition wetted her thighs. The pause was the signal that it was her turn now.

Stroking the rapidly moistening lips, Marie moaned _. "I see you enter the room but don't try to sit up. I just widen my thighs even more and let you see me rubbing my clit hard."_

Stifling a growl as he almost strangled his cock, Logan growled again. _"I quickly rip off my clothes and climb into the bed next to ya. My fingers hastily replace yours and start stroking that pink button nice and fast."_

Imagining that it was her Wolf's finger that were caressing her right now, Marie tossed her head back and pushed her middle stick inside and whimpered shakily. _"O-Oh yes...finger me hard, sugah!"_

Leering at the way Marie's finger pumped in and out of her tight flowing cunt, Logan served another imagination _. "My finger fucks you hard until you're begging for more. Then I suddenly replace my fingers with my tongue and fucks your little hole deep until you're screaming my fucking name!"_

"Oh my gawd!" Marie arched her back, fingering herself as hard as she could. _"And before I come, I grip your cock hard and start pumping it up and down fast and hard."_

Logan threw his head back at the wild imagination. _"C'mon baby, do it nice!"_

Marie's loud gasps and moans revealed she was very close. Rubbing her clit crazily, she just babbled out whatever came to her mind at the moment. _"I swipe my thumb down on the dribbling precum and keep pumping your giant cock until it's red and swollen and when you're as hungry as I am, I grasp the head of your fucking dick and push it inside me and tell you to fuck me hard!"_

Their growling fantasies had brought them both to the most powerful climaxes of their lives _. "I fuck your pretty cunt, filling it with my monster again and again. I fuck your tight dripping pussy so hard that you won't be able to walk straight for the next one week. I wrap your long legs around me and whisper in your ear to scream louder for me. And when I'm done teasing ya, I suddenly pinch your clit so hard that you're almost ready to squirt around me!"_

Marie's eyes rolled closed at the mental image. _"And in return I take my hand down and squeeze your balls so hard you're almost ready to splatter my thighs!"_

 _"Oh shit, stripes..."_ Logan groaned as he gave himself the final pump. _"I think I'm gonna..."_

 _"Oh yeah, wolf..."_ Marie whimpered as she heavily squirted around her fingers _. "Cum wid meh, baby!"_

Before Logan could react to the sudden switch to the Southern tongue, 'the online couple' received their mind-blowing releases. Hearing each other's wild roars maximized the stunning pleasure. It took them both a long breathless minute to regain their breaths and when they finally did, Logan growled loudly.

 _"Show me your face, stripes."_

 _"But, wolf-"_

 _"Just do as I say!"_

 _"O-Okay, but let's do it together."_

Hesitantly, the online couple brought their phones up to reveal each other's face to each other.

 _"Logan?!/Marie?!"_

The couple fell off their respective seats and shouted in great horror.

 _"SHIT! JUST FORGET WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU JUST SAW!"_

 **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

 **Sorry if my sexting wasn't that good 😂!**

 **If you guys liked it, please let me know as your favorites and yes, it was basically a oneshot but if you guys want me to continue it and show y'all what happens when Marie and Logan confront each other in real life after their horrible online experience, let me know in your reviews 😁!**


	2. Chapter 2

**📢 Finally! 📢**

 **🎺🎺🎺 It's here! 🎺🎺🎺**

 **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

 **One week later**

"Um, Chica, you and Wolvie had a fight or something?"

Marie finally took her eyes off the magazine she was reading and glared at her talkative friend checking out her new top in the mirror.

She really needs to get over her giant obsession with Yellow by the way.

Seriously.

Marie sucked in another sip from her Slurpee and muttered softly. "Nah, nothing like that, we're just...trying to be grown-ups...and behave...maturely."

Jubilee halted her little check out and spun around with a cocked eyebrow giving solid competition to Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson's People's Eyebrow. "Grown-ups and maturely? Really? Do you two really think we're all that stupid, huh? You guys are avoiding each other like a couple of Kindergarteners who've seen each other naked."

Marie choked on the next sour gulp as she heard her brutally honest friend's brutally honest words. The yellow chatterbox hastily jumped onto the bed and rubbed her back gently. "Oh my...you're okay, Chica?!"

Wiping her watery eyes, Marie nodded shakily. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine..."

Giving a suspicious nod, Jubilee sighed and plopped next to her friend. "Look, Chica, I know you guys are really trying to move on in your respective lives and I'm so glad you're finally over your little crush you once had on Wolvie but we both know that you guys still care for each other and as a loyal member of Wolverine Fanclub, I seriously advice you two to patch things up with each other as soon as you guys can."

Marie sighed and rubbed her temple with a soft nod. "Okay. I'll talk to him."

 **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"C'mon, Logan, hidin' time over."

Logan let out an sharp breath, snapped his neck and cracked his knuckles to boost his attempt to knock at Marie's door, the thing he'd been avoiding like the plague for the past one week. Hell, it was even tougher than going against the Buckethead's entire army of brainwashed morons.

"Just be the man and face her."

But before his fingers could even touch the door, Marie opened the door with a sharp yank. Surprised and suddenly blank, they both flashed their respective nervous smiles.

"Uh-hey, I was just coming to-"

They both stopped talking because they both'd started talking at the same time. Shit, that sounds so Hollywoody.

Logan finally broke the awkward silence. "I'm sorry...just go ahead."

"No. You go ahead."

Totally clueless, Logan ran a hand through his hair and gave a pursed smile. "I-I will, but not here, on the door."

"O-Oh I'm so sorry," Marie gave an embarrassed laugh and widened the door for him. "Please come in."

Once Logan was in, Marie closed the door. Rubbing the gap between her eyebrows, Marie came back to her bed and sat down. "So...um...you were going to say something about...you know." her eyes running all over the floor, maybe checking out the patterns of Xavier's prehistoric tiles.

Logan sighed deeeplyyy and crossed his arms. "Marie, whatever we did a week ago...it was...it was a big mistake." he paused and thought about the night again. The mental image of Marie's gorgeous naked body made him shudder again. Damn, who would have thought Marie was hiding ALL THAT behind her full sleeves, jeans and gloves.

 _Really,_

 _Never judge a book by its cover._

He gave himself a mental slap when he realized he'd been distracted again and Marie was looking at him, waiting for him to resume.

"Uh-where was I?"

"Um-you were saying something about _that_ mistake."

"Uh-yeah, the mistake, it was a really, really big fuckin' mistake that's screwed up our friendship now. I know it was a mutual thing but hey, everybody can expect me to be that kinda asshole but you," he shook his head in slightly angry disappointment (he was still her great feral saviour, dammit!). "I never expected ya to...flaunt yourself out there like that and-"

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! So now we playin' tha blame game here, huh?"

 ** _Wolverine shakes his head with a deep sigh._**

 ** _Damn, here comes our Southern Belle!_**

 **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Marie shot out of the bed like a damned missile targeted at him and narrowed his brown pools at him with crossed arms. "So now yah think ah'm a 'flauntin'' slut, huh? But yah weren't sayin' that when yer sprang out eyes were leerin' at mah naked boobs and snatch on yer screen with yer damn tongue hangin' out."

Logan quickly shook his head to compensate the damage. "Marie, that's not what I'm-"

"Ah ain't finished yet, sugah." Marie's raised hand cut him off.

Literally saying- ** _SHUTCHUR MOUTH! IT'S ROGUE'S TURN NOW!_**

"Just ta make mahself clear here, ah don't flaunt myself anywhere, Logan. Ah just say and do what ah feel about myself and my open-minded thinking about sex and everythin' related ta it because..." a defeated look took over Marie's face. "Because that's all yah have ta do when yah can't touch tha people without suckin' their goddamn life out of 'em."

She walked up to Logan and glared into his eyes. "Just look at meh, Logan. Ah'm 27, twenty fuckin' seven with a fuckin' VIRGIN tag on mah head! And ah know it's gonna sound desperate, but ah have nobody ta rid me of it!"

"But I thought you and Bobby-"

"Bobby..." a sad smirk touched Marie's lips. "Bobby and ah broke up a month ago, Logan."

"WHAT?!" Logan gave a genuinely flabbergasted face. "When the hell did THAT happen?!"

"Um-when yah were too busy sendin' 'PLEASE COME BACK ONLINE!' messages to notice that ah was in my room, cryin' my eyes out over mah break up, _duh_?" the eye roll was obvious.

He never had time for her girly crap.

"Oh..." Logan gave a slow comprehending nod. "B-But why did ya guys..."

Marie sighed and came back to her normal accent. "Even after trying so hard for the past ten years, my control over my skin has just increased up to ten or twelve minutes, but that's not enough, Logan. That's not even close to enough! Professor still believes that I'll definitely be able to regain my complete control over my mutation someday but i didn't wanna see a nice guy like Bobby waste his precious years on an abnormal girl like me just in that false hope. That's why I did what I had to do." Marie finally let it out with a sharp huff.

"Hey," Logan unexpectedly held Marie's shoulders and squeezed gently. "Who says you're abnormal, huh? You're not abnormal Marie, you're special." his deep amber gaze piercing the wall of her anger and reawakening the feelings she'd buried into a small pit of her mind.

"Y-Yeah, right," Marie stuttered and hastily spun around to avoid his gaze. "If being special comes with a life draining power, I _don't_ wanna be special."

Logan grabbed her upper arm and twirled her to face him. "Please don't say that, Marie. You're special and you don't need to change yourself for anyone."

"Oh yeah?" another acidic smirk crossed her face. "Then tell me something, Logan, the 'Ladies' man'. Would you ever dare to be the man enough and find a way around SexyStripes555's skin if she was really your girl and had the same curse?"

With the end of her question that was bitter reality of her life, Marie stormed out of the room, leaving a remorseful Logan behind, to repent his words and think of another way to patch things up with his little Southern Belle.

 **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Marie leaned back against the gently tilted plane of the bench and sighed coldly. The little fight she and Logan had earlier today had really spoiled her mood. Their forced conclave went south horribly and they both didn't know how to make things right between then again.

The clank of an unexpected notification on her screen narrowed Marie's eyes. It was... ** _LoneWolf101_**?

She hastily read the message.

 ** _LoneWolf101_** _\- Hi 😏 Meet me in my room in 👉 five minutes👈._

Marie's jaw tightened at once. In his room in five minutes? Who the hell does he think he is?! Time to give the Alpha jerk a piece of this Southern Belle's mind.

 ** _SexyStripes555_** _\- Why 😒? Wanna give the flaunting slut another damn lecture 😠?_

 ** _LoneWolf101_** _\- Please, Marie 😑! It's urgent!_

 ** _SexyStripes555_** _\- Talk to the ✋!_

 ** _LoneWolf101_** _\- Just once 🙏🙏🙏?_

 ** _SexyStripes555_** _\- Lemme think...NOOO 🙅🙅🙅!_

 ** _LoneWolf101-💐🍫💎!_**

 ** _SexyStripes555-🔪🔫💣!_**

 ** _LoneWolf101_** _\- Who's being pig-headed now, huh 😒?_

 ** _SexyStripes555_** _\- That was a bit of Wolverine in my head, sugar. 😒_

 ** _LoneWolf101_** _\- Oh c'mon, Marie! I...i need you, darling. 🐶_

Oh boy! Logan's never used a puppy dog face before. That's definitely an urgent situation.

 ** _SexyStripes555_** _\- I'm coming, but if it's another lecture about my social life, you're gonna regret it, sugar 😤!_

 ** _LoneWolf101_** _\- Thanks 😁! Waiting hard for ya 🙇!_

 **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"Oh C'mon, Marie! it's Logan, your best bud!"

Marie growled at herself as her hand hesitated to knock at Logan's door. Finally after a sharp exhale, her fingers raised to knock at the old wood but before they could do so, Logan opened the door with a slightly naughty smile and yanked her inside.

The sharp but careful tug sent Marie flying right to Logan's bed. "Logan, what the hell are you..."

The rest of Marie's snarl dissolved in her throat as her eyes fell on Logan's bed and found some shockingly interesting things laid out on the white sheet.

A couple of rubber gloves and a few 'Pleasure Packs' of Trojan.

 ** _Rogue's eyes bulge out, jaw drops open and the tongue rolls out on the floor._**

 ** _Is it what ah'm thinkin' it is?!_**

Gulping like little Red Riding Hood cornered by the Big Bad Wolf, Marie stuttered nervously, her feet instinctively retreating. "L-Logan, what's all this?"

Logan turned around and closed the door behind him before clinging to the door knob with an evil smirk. "Can't ya guess, stripes? I'm just bein' the man enough."

"L-Logan, sugah, I-I think-"

A searing kiss cut off whatever Marie was going to mutter. Not giving a damn about the upcoming consequences, Logan's arms hungrily wrapped around Marie's slim waist as his tongue plunged into her unprepared mouth and began to snake around hers, something he had been dying to do since the moment he saw Marie's divine naked body that didn't belong to a teenager anymore on the screen of his phone.

" W-What the..."

Super shocked and super confused, Marie didn't even know what to do with Logan's lips for the first twenty seconds of such a delicious kiss she'd never EVER felt on her lips before. After all it was Logan, her protector, her best friend and she didn't want to admit it out loud but...her first love.

 ** _Rogue taps-dances on the slippery arteries._**

 ** _Holy-Logan-is-actually-smooching-with-ME-shit!_**

She'd never thought her teeny wet-dream would ever come true like this. Still believing that it was all just a damned beautiful dream, Marie squeezed her eyes shut, wrapped her trembling hands around Logan's neck and started focusing on controlling her skin as long as she could.

"Urgh!" Logan pulled back only when Marie's skin started draining him. The tingling pull left his lips slightly numb and his mind slightly dizzy. He shook his head lightly to get his mind out of the light 'hangover' of the best kiss of his life.

Gasping breathlessly, the mutant couple looked into each other's eyes for a long moment.

Marie's gloved fingers shakily stroked Logan's cheeks. "Logan, it's gonna hurt y-"

"Shhh..." Logan's index finger silenced her this time but he pulled it back before her skin could get back to work. He walked over to his bed and came back with the pair of gloves. He hastily put them on and cupped Marie's cheeks with an insisting smile. "Let me try, darlin'."

After a long, contemplated minute, Marie finally gave a pursed nod. "Okay."

 **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Grinding into each other like a couple of horny teenagers, Marie and Logan managed to reach the bed somehow. The couple flopped onto the old mattress with a chuckling 'oof'.

"Mmm...Logan..." Marie let out a loud moan as Logan's hand started roaming all over her writhing front. "Please, hurry the hell up..."

"What's the rush, sweetheart?" Logan grinned down at her evilly, the brownish golden glint of his eyes was Wolverine's attendance. "The game's just begun."

With that Logan snikted out his blades and began to slice down every single piece of clothing hiding his sexy stripes's body from his wolfish gaze. Marie immediately panicked and tried to stop him but-

"Don't worry, darlin'," the back of his gloved fingers caressed her face. "If there's anyone who's gonna keep himself covered tonight, it'd be me, because I need ta see that 'hardenin'' body of yers again."

Biting her lip, Marie nodded. "O-Okay, but just be careful."

He nodded before resuming his little slicing. He didn't stop until Marie was left with nothing but her gloves. When he was done, he pulled back and gasped at his pure luck. From the heaving rosy nipples to the shaved pink triangle between her shapely thighs, Marie was one hell of a beauty.

He then brought her soaking panties to his nose and inhaled deeply, making Marie's face look like a strawberry in the process.

"'S only fer me, so good..."

After shoving the torn lingerie into his back pocket, Logan's eyes traveled down and stopped on the best pair of jugs he'd ever seen. He lowered his head and blew a soft, warm breath over a pinkish bead before taking it in his mouth.

O-Ohh..." Marie arched her back like a rainbow as Logan's hungry mouth began to devour her tits alternately like they were the tastiest dinner of the world. His expert tongue knew when to pull back to avoid the effect of her skin and it made her moan in relieved contentment.

Before Marie could get out of her pleasure bubble and stop him, he unexpectedly slid off the bed and grabbed a nearby chair, leering at the hottest snatch he'd ever had.

Marie slowly opened her eyes when her wolf's warm touch abruptly left her alone. To her surprise, the feral badass was sitting in a chair a scant five feet away, blowing smoke rings from his just lit cigar. The wicked smirk on his lips confirmed that he was going to make her first time _veryyy_ special."

 **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"Scoot back, spread yer legs wider and play with yer pretty pussy fer me, Marie."

Logan's growling command made Marie tremble to her dripping core. She knew what he wanted. He wanted to make their first and last 'video-course' come true.

Being the saucy **_SexyStripes555_** her wolf wanted her to be tonight, Marie just widened her thighs and glided her manicured fingers between her legs, rubbing the glistening lips with a soft whimper. Two fingers spread the pink petals apart, revealing a plump bud between them.

"Yeah..." Logan growled lustfully at the mouth-watering view. "fill that lovely snatch fer me, babe."

Following his order absentmindedly, Marie slipped two fingers inside her with another pleasure moan and began to move them in and out, bumping and teasing her tiny clit repeatedly.

"Ah..ah..mmmm!"

Marie's increasing moans revealed her surging pleasure. Writhing like a snake, Marie brought her right hand up to squeeze the heavy melons Logan loved so much. She would be at the brink at any moment but Logan had some other plans to make it the best orgasm of her virginal life.

 ** _Wolverine licks his lips._**

 ** _Oooh yeah...i like what ya thinkin', bub!_**

"Oh shit!"

Marie exclaimed the first profanity of the night as Logan climbed back into the bed, snatched her hand away from her soaking wet pussy and buried his stubbled mouth into her gushing core. Not wanting to hurt her wolf, Marie snapped her neck forward and instinctively tried to close her thighs but being the stubborn bastard Logan had always been, his covered palms grasped her inner thighs and widened them even more.

"Don't be afraid, darlin'," Logan's darkened gaze peeked from between her legs. "Yer skin needs ta know who's the Alpha here."

 **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

With all the experience Logan'd earned about going down on a woman for the past one century, the feral hunk's stubborn tongue would repeatedly bump into the throbbing pearl before going down to taste her deeply but pull back quickly before her draining force numbed it completely. In spite of his best efforts to pull back on time, Marie's power was still affecting him now and then but thanks to his rapid healing, the mild effect was only giving him the high no whiskey of the world ever could.

On the other hand, a mouth on her pussy was the last thing Marie had ever hoped for in this 'cursed' life of hers. Logan's skilful but still careful touch dove her insane with every lap. In spite of all the cautions, Marie's skin was sucking Logan's strength occasionally, giving her small, blurred visions of his fantasy running in his head at the moment where he was eating her out with wild abandon,

hungry mouth on naked flesh with no hurry to pull back frequently.

His maddening Fantasy brought Marie to the cliff within mere seconds.

"Oh gawd, oh mah GAWDDD! LOGAN! I'm gonna come!"

But before Marie could receive her sweet sweet release, Logan wickedly pulled back and grinned at her little displeased whine as he quickly settled between her legs. "Gonna feel so much better when ya cum around my cock."

Still whining like a hungry kitten, Marie remembered their first 'online coupling'. Repeating her promised actions to herself, she leaned forward and lowered her hand to stroke Logan's covered length. The clothed Python twitched at her warm touch and was hot and hard within seconds.

"Ya see what you do ta me, baby?" Logan growled in pleasure as he hastily tore the packet open and took out the thing he usually hated to use. He impatiently unbuttoned his pants and pulled down thd zipper, revealing that he didn't bother to wear underwear. His stone-hard weapon pulled all of Marie's attention and she couldn't help but pump it hard shamelessly.

Logan smirked at the eager hands adoring his monster. "Why don't ya cover me yerself?"

Biting her lip sexily, Marie took the sheath from him and did as he said. Now Logan, all covered and protected, teased Marie's dripping entrance with the swollen hat of his cock, making her moan needily. "Tell me what ya want, darlin'."

"Ah want yah." Marie said without any shame and hesitation.

"Louder!"

"AH WANT YAH!"

"Like my Stripes!"

"Ah want yer big cock in mah little pussy right now, Wolf!"

"Put me inside ya."

After a small dose of verbal begging, Marie placed the flaring head at the mouth of her core and nodded, giving Logan the precious permission to have her completely.

 **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"Oh gawd!" the first whimper of the night escaped Marie when Logan pushed the first two inches inside her. Wondering at her marvelous tightness, he sank into her gently and carefully. He looked into Marie's teary eyes silently admitting that she was in pain.

"How the hell are you so tight, Marie?" Logan growled softly, in spite of enjoying the silky tightness around him.

Marie smiled widely and wiped her tears away, enjoying the feeling of having her feral knight in the adamantium armor inside her. "Didja forget, sugah? Ah still have some of yer healing that keeps meh healthy, ageless and _tight_." the mischievous wink made him smirk back. He leaned forward and buried her face in Marie's hair.

"Don't worry, it'll just feel good once the pain is gone."

Marie wrapped her arms around him tightly and smiled. "Ah know."

Once the stinging pain faded to a dull ache, Logan wrapped Marie's legs around his hips and started moving in and out of her. Her gasped moans and soft whimpers spurred him on to lift his hips and slam into her cunt hard and before he knew, he was fucking her into oblivion.

"Oh mah gawd, sugah just like that please!"

The faded hunger returned. His every desperate trust was shaking Marie's body like a damned earthquake. Marie's arms wrapped around him tightly, holding on for dear life.

"Ya feel that, stripes?" Logan growled in her ears. "You like my big cock in your little pussy, hm? Ya like ridin' the big bad Wolverine's cock? I'm gonna fuck ya until ya beg me ta stop and when ya do, I'm gonna pull out and cum all over your beautiful tits!"

Marie's eyes rolled closed as Logan's growling dirty words forced her to clench around him repeatedly but like that wasn't enough for Logan, he trailed his gloved hand down and twitched her throbbing button mercilessly, making Marie finally scream her pending release around her man.

"O-Oh fuck, fuck, FUCK! LOGA-"

With the next slam Logan covered her mouth with his to muffle her scream of euphoric release. The strangling muscles and Marie's drain force, both triggered the most powerful orgasm of his life that pulled an excruciating but still satisfying roar out of him.

"A-AHH! MARIE! I'M GONNA...O-OH YEAHHH!"

He broke the kiss and collapsed like a demolished building onto Marie but she didn't mind, she kept stroking his back and hair until his healing took care of the damage.

When he was finally able to breathe, he pulled back and smiled weakly at Marie but she turned her face to the side. Frowning, Logan held her chin between his gloved fingers and brought her face back to him. "H-Hey what's wrong?"

Marie stared into his eyes for a long minute before finally speaking. "Where does it leave us, Logan?"

Logan sighed and smiled again. "It doesn't leave us anywhere, it's just our first step toward our goddamn long trip."

"But what about...other things you would possibly want in future?" Marie had a deep hesitation in her words.

"What kinda things?"

"You know, like...kids?"

A genuinely surprised grin touched Logan's flushed lips this time. "Do I really look like a guy who's gonna demand loads of children in the future? Besides even if i ever do, we have many other options like IVF treatment, right?"

"But, Logan-"

"Shhh..." Logan's index finger cut her off. "Look Marie, I ain't gonna lie ta ya. I've lived a long damn life and been with hundreds of women, but none of them made me feel like you do and it isn't just physical." he cupped her cheeks as he bored his eyes into hers. "There's only one difference between them and you. I _care_ about you, baby. Not just as Marie anymore but as Stripes also. All you need to do is give this strange but strong relationship a chance."

Marie smiled when Logan let her read his feelings written in his eyes. She nodded softly. "Okay."

Logan grinned mischievously as his reawakened cock twitched inside her, reminding her of his dirty little promise.

Marie grinned back and grabbed the packet of condoms from the stand. "Someone'd said something about making me beg to stop."

Logan pulled out in one swift motion, making Marie moan softly and threw the used piece of rubber away before playfully flipping Marie over.

"Bottom up, Stripes."

 **~O~O~O~ THE END ~O~O~O~**

 **And they boinked happily ever after 😂😂😂!**

 **Hope y'all enjoyed this sweet sequel, please be generous enough to leave a favorite and wonderful review. 😘**


End file.
